


i'll follow you into the dark

by cluffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum (also brief), Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael (briefly) - Freeform, and luke has to calm him down, ashton is claustrophobic, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluffords/pseuds/cluffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, the elevator makes a screeching noise and shudders. The lights flicker once before going off completely. The slight sinking feeling disappears, and Luke reaches for the wall to steady himself from the jerking. Before the elevator is done jerking, Luke feels a hand brush against his arm and then curls it fingers around his biceps. Ashton. </p><p>or ashton freaks out and luke cuddles with him to calm him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> so this is was one of my first ever lashton fanfics so please don't judge too harshly. thanks for reading though and enjoy! by the way the title is from a death cab for cutie song:)

"Ashton, hurry up!" Luke calls from down the hallway. "We're already late!" The elevator arrives and he steps in. Repeatedly pressing the button to keep the doors open, he waits and waits and is just about to stop waiting when Ashton rounds the corner of the hallway. He sprints to catch the doors before Luke, with a grin, lets them close on him. 

Ashton leans against the back wall, trying to catch his breath while the doors close. Luke presses the lobby button, and the elevator starts to move down with a jerk.

"What took you so long, Princess Ashley? Trying to do your hair?" Luke asks, laughing at Ashton. 

Ashton glares at him, but looks away quickly. "Yes, actually. I was trying to put my favourite bandana on."

"Poor Ashy." But Luke can't keep his eyes off of him while he pushes back his energized curls and slips the bandana across his forehead. He starts to chew on his bottom lip, his mind lost in thoughts about Ashton. 

"Earth to Luke. Is anybody in there?" Ashton waves his hands in front of his face, bringing him back to the elevator. Ashton stands close in front of Luke, really close. He has an urge to step back, creating more space, but ignores the feeling. Ashton reaches out to touch his shoulder, his fingers grazing over exposed skin from his tank top. A chill goes through Luke, and he swallows hard.

"Yeah, sorry. Did you say something?"

Ashton's cheeks tint pink slightly and he mutters, "nothing" before turning away. Luke wonders what he had said as he twirls his lip ring back and forth nervously.

Without warning, the elevator makes a screeching noise and shudders. The lights flicker once before going off completely. The slight sinking feeling disappears, and Luke reaches for the wall to steady himself from the jerking. Before the elevator is done jerking, Luke feels a hand brush against his arm and then curls it fingers around his biceps. Ashton. He pulls himself towards Luke, pressing his bony hip and shoulder to him. 

After a minute, the moving stops and a single emergency bulb flashes on. Ashton, after moving his hand down to grips Luke's hand, starts to pound on the door with his other hand. "What the fuck just happened? We can't be fucking stuck. We can't be. Not in here. _Oh, god. Get us the fuck out of here_!!"

Luke reaches out to touch Ashton's back lightly, but his hand is swatted away. Ashton suddenly lashes out at him, slapping his head and back repeatedly. Luke curls up, shying away. "Calm down! Calm down, Ashton!" He finally shouts when he knows he'll have bruises all over his back and shoulders. He weakly tries to push him away. Ashton backs off, retreating to the corner of the elevator. His eyes meet Luke's for a second, and all he can in them is his fear, which is also clearly written across his face.

 _Great_ , Luke thinks to himself. "Looks like I'm your crisis helpline today, Ash." Luke takes a cautious step towards Ashton. "You won't attack me again, will you?" His eyes focus on Luke, and he gives a little nod. Luke once again reaches out to touch Ashton's tense shoulder. He doesn't hit him, but he tries to back up farther into the corner. His muscles are taught and Luke can see that he has his jaw clenched tightly.

Gently, Luke runs his hands over shoulders and down Ashton's back, peeling him away from the wall. He feels goosebumps rising on both of their skin but continues the movement. Luke rubs his fingers into his shoulder blades, working his way under Ashton's shirt. All the while, Luke makes sure that he holds his gaze the entire time, never letting either of them look away. Slowly, Ashton relaxes enough to lean away from the wall. He folds himself into his arms, like a child, but Luke knows he's anything but.

Luke moves his hands lower to Ashton's back while he rests his chin on the top of his head. Ashton is shivering, but Luke just holds him closer, trying to spread his warmth. Luke sits down after another minute, his back pressed to the corner, and pulls Ashton sideways across his lap, who pulls his legs close to his body. Luke continues scratching and rubbing Ashton's back, absent-minded after a while. Ashton rests his head against Luke's chest, his eyes closed and his breathing even and deep.

Before he can stop himself, Luke's lips finds themselves pressed against Ashton's, and his free hand is under his jaw. He settles into the kiss, sighing inwardly, as his hands explore Ashton's back. Luke's finger creep under his shirt, and then his cold hands are against Ashton's warm skin. He feels shivers running along his spine, but he doesn't stop. The kiss intensifies until Ashton loosens himself up so he's facing Luke.

Luke can almost forget that they are stuck on an elevator. It feels like in their own world; a world where they can never be bothered or interrupted. Unfortunately, they don't, and they hindered often.

"Wow. This is a surprise," a familiar voice says.

Luke and Ashton pull away hastily, both of their faces bright red as Michael and Calum stand at the opened doors of the elevator. Calum holds his phone up, and Luke assumes he's taking a picture, but he doesn't really care. Ashton, on the other hand, jumps off and crawls out of the elevator. He lays down on the lobby ground, his arms and legs spread out.

"I've missed you, beautiful," he says quietly, his cheek pressed to the ground.

Luke stands and walks out before the doors can shut again. Michael and Calum back up, keeping their eyes on the lovebirds.

"Did they fix the elevator?" Luke asks Michael, nudging Ashton with his shoe. He doesn't react.

"Yeah a few minutes ago. They thought it was just the other elevator, so they left after they fixed that one."

Ashton rolls onto his back and looks up at Michael. " _What_? They didn't know we were in there?"

"Nobody pressed the emergency call button," Calum provides.

Luke looks away from Ashton. "Shit," he mutters quietly. Pain explodes in his shin when Ashton kicks him. He glares down at the older boy, but Ashton's glare up at him is much more fierce.

"Obviously, you guys had some sexual tension relieved in there, but we ate lunch without you." Michael shrugs. "We're going to go back up to the room now. Feel free to join us, but please finish your makeout session first."

Michael and Calum head off to the elevator. Just before the elevator doors close, Calum sticks his hand out and says, "Maybe you two should use the stairs next time, though."

When they are gone, Luke offers his hand to help Ashton up. He takes his hand, but yanks Luke down so he falls next to him. 

"I blame you, just so you know," Ashton says, glancing over at Luke.

"I forgot elevators had call buttons, okay? I was preoccupied with getting you to stop freaking out. Anything but you was the last thing on my mind."

Ashton doesn't say anything for a while, and they both just stare at the decorative ceiling. Ashton grabs Luke's hand then, intertwining their fingers together. He leans over and kisses Luke's cheek lightly. "Thank you," he whispers against his skin.

Luke smiles at him in a response. Standing up, he offers Ashton his hand once again.

"You trust me that much?" Ashton says to him mockingly.

"Wholeheartedly."

And when Luke pulls Ashton up, he knows, just knows, that he will always be able to trust his Ashy.


End file.
